Stone Cold
by FallingStar7
Summary: The dire moment when Bellatrix has Hermione at her disposal. Will someone step in to help? Will she survive the torture that awaits? Is there more than meets the eye to the blonde-haired, slytherin, deatheater? ::Dramione:: (rated T for some adult language).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!  
 **Author's Note:** So I LOVE dramione stuff. This just came to me while listening to "Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato (I get inspired by music…). While I could have taken this in a far more angst-y direction, I didn't…because I'm a sucker haha. I can add to this...so I figure I'd wait and see if people would be interested in reading more before posting (:

 **Stone Cold**

What can I say? I've been a sucker for him since I can remember…well, maybe not the _entire_ time I knew him….but things changed. So did he.  
I saw the look in his eyes. He couldn't believe that they brought us through those massive wooden doors. The ominous sky was a clear sign of what we were going to endure. As lightening flashed (or was it a spell someone cast..?) I saw the reflection of terror in his eyes. I was a bit surprised to see it.  
 _Maybe there was something more to him…  
_ I tried my best to distort Harry's face. I had to keep him safe. I signed up for this willingly. I knew the consequences. I accept anything that comes my way. Luckily with Draco's help, they could not clearly identify Harry. He fought hard against them while they separated us. I gave him a knowing look, silently telling him I would be okay. They, of course, knew who I was. That _bitch_. That _laugh_. She got a kick out of having me in her grasp. I was all hers now.  
I didn't physically put up much a battle. I knew there was no way I could win that. Mentally, I prepared myself. I knew that what she was going to put me through was not going to be a walk in the park. I knew it wasn't going to be quick or pleasant.  
She kept yelling at me. Her words muffled noises as I took in my surroundings. A handful of DeathEaters gathered around to watch her torture me. I only heard a few words clearly…. _mudblood, bitch, worthless, trash_.  
Then my eyes caught his.  
Immediately, the pain flowed throughout my body. Scorching my nerves. So this is what it feels like…my body collapses to the floor. I contort in ways I didn't know possible. I grit my teeth hard.  
It stops.  
She asks where Potter is…..  
 _ **"I'll never tell."  
**_ Before I could even finish my statement, the pain was back. Worse, if possible, than before. Coursing through my veins. She watches me. Her eyes glittering with mad satisfaction. She stops. Asks the same question thinking I had enough.  
 _ **"Never"  
**_ The third time was a charm. My mouth flew open, my vocal chords straining. I let out a guttural scream. The pain…my body. I wonder what condition I'll be left in. Will I survive?  
The severe pain stops, but my body aches. She decides I deserve to be marked. I can't move. I'm unsure if it's because my body was so worn down or she bound me down with a spell. I'm sure it was a combination of both.  
She pulled out a sharp knife. It gleamed in the soft light that came through the windows. She grabbed my arm. She has decided to scar me forever with the word she believes best describes me, making sure I'd never forget what I am or where I came from.  
 _I try so hard to remain cold. Trying hard to hide my feelings so they don't show in my eyes or on my face.  
_ She begins and I can't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I roll my head away from the arm she is defacing, the tears drip to the floor. I find his eyes, he seems to plead with me to hold on. My resolve is crumbling. All I can do if try not to scream and give her the pleasure of my pain. That began to get increasing kind of difficult, with each passing letter the pain increased. The fire like pain is wearing me thin.  
I can feel the blood dripping down my arm. Smoothly gliding off my arm.  
I hold his gaze.  
I see him slip his hand under his cloak.  
 **No, no, no.  
** Is he doing what I think he is doing?  
My eyes open wide, pleading him to not go down that path. It is _suicide_. There is _no way_ he would make it out of here alive. My eyes implore him to stay safe, be reasonable.  
He narrows his eyes. They are filled with such anger watching her do this to me.  
 _((I don't want to see anymore—I can't stand by any longer…))  
_ I roll my head. My eyes staring at the ceiling. They slowly close.  
I flashback to all of my memories. School, my friends….and him. Our fights, our few and far between civil discussions. Was there something there? But he always had a girl on his arm…pureblood, of course. There would be no way…..but I remember him on his broom. The blinding smile on his face, perfect. The joy in his eyes, or even how he felt so accomplished if he bested me on a test.  
How he frustrated me and made me long for him all at the same time.  
My eyes open.  
These thoughts, these moments happen so fast, but feel like an eternity. Was is it that it feels that way? If only I could go back in time…maybe, just maybe…  
I catch his gaze. He nods ever so slightly. There must be something I don't know. He seems calm, confident now.  
Bellatrix reaches the end of the word. Finishing her masterpiece, she digs in the deepest with the last few letters. The pain is now too much. I scream. My muscles tense, the tendons in my neck protrude out. The DeathEaters visibly cringe at the pain behind it.  
She merely smiles. She broke me. She got what she wanted. Now she'd finish me.  
That's when all chaos broke out around me….  
I turn my head toward him.  
 _Is he fighting for me?  
_ I try to fight the feeling taking over me, but my eyes feel heavy. I see Harry and a few others rush in. The cavalry is here…maybe we will make it out alive.  
I see him, rushing toward me, determination written all over his face.  
My eyes close…

 ****please review (: ****


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the comments! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I wrote this one to the song "Say something" by A great big world (it's more of the music, not lyrics, that inspired this chapter)…..Enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I own nothingggg 

**Draco POV**

I gave it my best face. The best façade I could muster. I'm slightly relieved that they believed me when I couldn't "identify" Potter. But my heart sunk when Bellatrix took her. Dragging her to the center of the room, presenting her as a "main attraction". I couldn't take it any longer. Seeing what she was doing to her. The most brilliant witch I know. Someone I had to secretly care about. Anger twitched inside of me as I saw her hit the ground, fighting from screaming as long as she could.  
She is so strong. Stronger than I could ever be.  
Even as those few screams emit from her, soul-wrenching, I see how hard she is still fighting. I hold her eyes. Hers soften, almost questioning me. That's when I realize I have reached for my wand.  
I know it wasn't time yet, but could I wait?  
Her eyes grew wide under the pain when the realization of what I was going to do struck her.

 _She has to know it was all for her._ _Everything._

Her head turned away.  
I'm trying to hold out. I know I would be a dead man if I started this alone. But I NEED to save her. _Protect_ her. Take her away from all this evil.  
It was in that moment when Bellatrix was finally finished leaving that word on her arm that she let out a scream that has all of the people in the room shrink back in pain…..and this was my chance.  
Bellatrix simply smiled. Laughed. In that moment I drew my wand and starting to attack. She was so caught off guard she had no reaction for a defense.  
I disarm her, make sure she is bound tight just as Potter and others fly up from the dungeons.  
 _Thank Merlin Dobby was able to pull it off…  
_ Most of the others, the spineless bastards they are, apparate away.  
I ignore everything as I run straight for Hermione. I need to get her out of here.  
I scoop her up in my arms. Her breathing is shallow, eyes closing.  
There was no time for pleasantries when Potter gets to me…just me yelling " WE HAVE TO GO".  
And right before we leave, I look over my shoulder at Bellatrix.  
Her eyes full of fury, screaming that she will find me. Kill me and everyone that I stand with. That I am a TRAITOR.  
 _"Enjoy that dementor's kiss, bitch. You are NO relation of mine. You'll be another soul-less sack of flesh and bones in Azkaban before you know it.."  
_ In a flash we're out of the Manor and at the cottage, our current safe haven.  
Hermione rustles around in my arms. I hurry inside to lay her down on a bed. I quickly go to my bag on the chair in the corner of the room…..I know I have something in here to help that pain that she is going through…maybe even a balm to reduce the scars on her arm.  
She opens her eyes. Her gaze burning holes through me as I work on her arm. She opens her mouth and before she can speak I tell her to "Drink this..."  
She actually complies with no argument. Lucky for me.  
She finishes...looks at me and speaks so softly… "You saved me…"  
 _"You put up a hell of a fight…"  
_ "But why..?" Her eyes begging me to answer this question...  
 _"I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself"_ I smile wanly.  
She managed to curve her lips upward. It was the most gorgeous thing to see. After all that pain…she can still share a smile. And with me of all people. My heart feels like it could explode in my chest.  
She grabs my hand  
 _"You don't have to..."  
_ "Come closer….."  
I lean in thinking she just doesn't have the strength to speak up.  
How I was wrong.  
She took her other hand and pulled my face to hers. Her lips quickly touch mine. Soft, delicate.  
 **Perfect.  
** I pull back, my eyes round. She chuckles, wincing in pain. Simply saying… "I feel the same."  
I intertwine my hand with hers.  
No more words are spoken. The silence is enough. We can endure anything. Her eyes flutter close, she finally accepts that she needs the rest to heal.  
And with so many things going to hell, her and I….  
 _We are perfect._

Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it!  
Please review 3


End file.
